World's Apart
by nerdfishgirl
Summary: Storybrooke AU: This occurs after Emma and Hook time travel (therefore Maid Marian is back for dramatic purposes) and Rumple and Belle have married. However, I didn't want to deal with the dagger drama or the Frozen storyline, so I'm treating the story as if Elsa never came to Storybrooke and Rumple didn't lie to Belle about the dagger.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own OUAT or its characters: if I did, the rules of magic would be more consistent.**

**Part One: **

Fractal dimensions swirled around Ayla like soapsuds going down a drain. She had left someone she loved in each of them, separated forever by the invisible walls that make up space and time. Once she had attributed it to bad luck, now she knew better. She was cursed. And it was getting worse. Even people she just liked instead of loved, or that just liked her were disappearing. "I can't live alone", thought Ayla, as she stood the pale yellow light of an ocean sunrise pouring over her.

"What is it Charming?" said Mary Margaret looking up from making pancakes as Charming put down his cellphone.

"One of the magic beans has gone missing," he said.

"Are you sure?" said Mary Margaret.

"Tiny counts them every day and he's sure that one that was just ripening is gone. And it couldn't have been an animal because the boundaries of the field weren't disturbed. We're looking at somebody with magical abilities," said Charming.

"Regina?" she asked.

"Probably," said Charming.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Emma's going to confront her right now," said Charming.

"Emma?" she said, worriedly.

"She'll be alright, Snow. Our girl can handle herself."

Out in the woods Ayla took a deep breath, then began reciting the spell off of the piece of paper she had copied it onto. It had taken her long hard work to find it, to even find a place with magic. She finished the spell, and waited expectantly. A turquoise mist floated off her and into the bottle she had placed at her feet. She smiled in triumph, then corked the bottle, and set it on top of her note. Then taking a deep breath, Ayla tossed the bean to the ground.

Emma strode up the street towards Regina's house. She couldn't understand why Regina would steal the bean. "What use could she have for it? To flee with Henry?" Henry had been staying over with Regina last night. "She wouldn't dare…" thought Emma, but a part of her feared that Regina would dare. She reached Regina's door and knocked hard. Regina opened the door immediately "Have you seen Henry?" she said in a panicked voice. "Have I? He was at your house!" said Emma, one part of her relieved, but another part even more worried than she had been.

"He was upstairs, and then," Regina paused, struggling to contain her emotions, "I went up to tell him breakfast was ready and he was gone. I thought," Regina paused again, then plunged painfully ahead "I thought he'd run off to you again."

"He didn't," said Emma a stab of fear running through her. "I'll call Mary, uh Mom and ask if she's seen him." She dialed, both mothers standing anxiously. "Hello?" said Emma, "Have you seen Henry?" "He's missing." "Alright, bye." "They haven't seen him," she said to Regina. "I just hope," she trailed off.

"Hope what?" said Regina sharply.

"Tiny noticed that a magic bean was missing," said Emma.

"Oh no," said Regina, "We have to find him."

"We will find him," said Emma, "No matter what it takes".

Mary Margaret, Charming, Killian, Regina and Emma gathered in the diner. "Alright", Emma began, "I think that you all know that two things are missing, Henry and the magic bean."

"I didn't take either," said Regina quickly.

"No one said you did, mate," said Hook.

"Well, I didn't," said Regina defensively.

"I believe her," said Emma.

"Then who would have?" asked Mary Margaret.

"If we knew that we wouldn't be standing here," muttered Killian and Charming glared at him.

"We don't know that the two events are connected," Charming said.

"We don't know that they aren't," said Emma "But I don't believe that Henry ran away. Someone stole that bean and someone took Henry. Whether they're the same person or not, I don't know."

"Well put, Swan," said Killian, "What now?"

"We need help," said Mary Margaret, "We should get everyone, ask them if they've seen Henry, and get them to search."

"Of course," said Emma.

"As much as I hate to suggest this," said David, "We should ask Gold for a finding spell."

"That's your job, Swan," said Killian, "Not mine. I'll help organize the search."

"Gold," said Regina under her breath, and slipped out.

"What did you do to my son?" yelled Regina, as she stormed into the pawnshop.

"I've no idea what you mean, dearie," said Mr. Gold, looking warily at her.

"He's gone, the magic bean is gone, you're the only one who could have done it, so don't try to lie to me," said Regina, leaning over the counter into his face.

"Whoever it was, it wasn't me dearie," said Gold, unflinching, "The boy was to be my undoing, and he was. I died, if you remember."

"I do," said Regina, "But it doesn't matter."

"Oh, it does," said Gold, "Because the prophecy is fulfilled. Harming Henry would hardly be in my best interest now."

"And of course you don't do anything else but that, do you?" said Regina, disgustedly, and she strode out of the pawnshop, the shop bell chiming behind her.

Not ten minutes later the bell over the door chimed again as Emma entered the pawnshop. Mr. Gold looked up from behind the counter. "And what can I do for you today Emma Swan?" he asked.

"The finding spell, could you do it for Henry?" said Emma.

"Ah, yes so the rumor is true, and once again, you," he paused "come seeking help from me," said Gold dismissively.

"Rumple, who is it?" said Belle, appearing from the back of the shop.

"Just Emma, but she's going now," said Gold.

"Please," said Emma, "he is your grandson".

"Henry?" said Belle.

"He's gone missing," replied Emma "One of Tiny's magic beans is gone as well, so I'm worried".

"Rumple, you have to help," said Belle "Henry's your grandson," she trailed off, looking expectantly into his eyes.

"Alright, I'll help you find your son." said Gold, giving in to Belle's gaze "I need something of his." Emma handed over a shirt. "Here." Gold produced a potion bottle from the back of the cabinet and poured it on the garment. "There you are, follow it and it should lead you straight to Henry."

"Thank you," said Emma as she hurried out the door following the shirt.

It led her back to Regina's house, but there was no sign of Henry. Regina was angry, "The spell didn't work," she said, as she stormed back through the streets towards Gold's. "How do you know?" asked Emma, trotting to keep up "Maybe…" her voice trailed off, but the unsaid, "He went through a portal," hung in the air.

"No" said Regina "It shouldn't have gone anywhere in Storybrooke in the first place if that were true."

For the third time that day, the bell over the door rang. "Ah," said Gold as they entered "Both of Henry's mothers."

"It didn't work," said Regina angrily "Make it work."

"My spells always work, dearie," said Gold.

"Except when they don't," said Emma "The shirt didn't find Henry."

"Well, dearie," said Gold, "That was the last of that potion, and I haven't exactly had time to make more."

"Well, make more now, then," said Regina threateningly.

"Or what?" said Gold.

"Nothing," said Emma hurriedly "We'll do nothing to you. But please, can you try again? For Henry and,", she paused, her eyes searching Gold's "For his father?" Gold's poker face slipped for a moment at the mention of Neal, but quickly returned to normal.

"All magic comes with a price," he said "And you'll owe me a favor, both of you." "Fine," said Emma, "As long as we find Henry." She handed Gold Henry's shirt.

"It will take time," said Gold, "Come back tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning?" said Regina, a storm brewing in her eyes.

"Regina," Emma pulled at her, "If he's wandered off, twelve hours won't make much of a difference in how far he goes, and if he…" she paused, "If he's gone through a portal, then it won't make any difference at all."

When the two mothers had left his shop, Gold sighed and began looking for his coat. There were days when he truly regretted trying to be a good man. This was one of them. He had planned on spending the evening with Belle. Now she was off searching for Henry, and he had to go searching for the ingredients of the potion. He heard the bell over the shop door ring, and looked up, dreading the reappearance of Regina or Emma. His expression changed immediately as he saw that it was Belle. "Belle," he said in the nearly breathless wonder he always felt when he saw her coming back to him. They embraced, and Belle lay her head on his shoulder, murmuring in his ear. "I ran into Emma and Regina on my way back. And, Rumple, thank you for what you're doing for Henry." She released him and looked into his eyes "I know it isn't easy for you."

"It's easier with you, Belle," said Gold.

"You're going out?" said Belle, a bit embarrassed by his compliment.

"I have to find some of the ingredients for the potion," said Gold.

"I'll come with you," said Belle.

"Belle, you've been running about town all day," said Gold "You look pale and tired. You rest, and I'll find the potion ingredients. It won't take me long. Please, Belle."

"If it's really what you want," said Belle reluctantly.

"It is," said Gold, stroking her cheek. "Alright" said Belle, and they drew together for a long kiss.

Gold went out into the sunny afternoon, looking back at the pawnshop to see if he could still see Belle. He was worried about her. Something had just seemed, well, wrong about her. She had looked, he tried to put his finger on it, transparent, that was the word. Like he might almost be able to see right through her. He shook his head "That's ridiculous" he thought. "How could a person be transparent?"

The finding potion required only one raw ingredient, the root of a certain plant. Gold was quite grateful that he hadn't accidentally thrown away the packet of seeds in his shop during the curse. He had surreptitiously sowed that plant, and a few others in a meadow on the edge of town. He glanced up and down the street, seeing if anyone was watching him, before he ducked onto the path that led to the meadow. No one besides Belle knew of the plants, and he would rather keep it that way. He quickly found the plants, and pulled up several of them. As he turned to go, he noticed the afternoon sun glinting off of something. Brushing the dirt off the plants, he wrapped them in a handkerchief and placed them in his pocket, then crossed the meadow. As he came closer he realized what the glint was, "Only an old bottle" he thought. Then he saw something else caught in the long grass. "A note" he realized, and quickly walked over and picked it up. He read it quickly.

_Dear Storybrooke, _

_I am sorry that I had to steal a magic bean, but I'm out of money, my visa won't let me work here, and England is a long way to swim. I have been cursed most of my life with fractals. Every time I love anyone, they slowly disappear into another dimension. To my senses, my whole family, even everyone in my village has vanished. That's why I had to do something. I searched the world for magic and science that would cure me, and I finally found the cure in your library with a spell that would remove my ability and store it. Don't open the bottle next to this note, because that's where my curse is stored. Thank you for all your help. _

_Ayla_

Gold had no idea what a "fractal" or "slowly disappearing into another dimension" actually meant, but "disappearing" and "curse" did not sound like positive words. He looked over at the empty bottle, and his heart began to race. "Belle," he thought, a stricken look on his face, and he stuffed the note into his pocket and began hurrying back to the pawnshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

He was relieved to see Belle standing at the counter, unharmed. She smiled at him, as he opened the door, but her look dissolved into worry. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "You look pale."

"Frankly, dear I don't know," said Gold "I found this in the meadow. He placed the note on the counter, as he slid around it to stand next to her. Belle had just begun reading it when the bell over the door rang. Gold glanced up to see Henry.

"What have you done to them?" asked Henry.

"To who, dearie?" said Gold, surprised.

"To everyone," yelled Henry "They're all gone, and you're here, it had to be you."

"I'm sorry to disappoint," said Gold, "But this time it wasn't me."

"Rumple," said Belle, "If this is true…"

"It's not," said Gold hurriedly, turning to her.

"How do you know?" said Belle. Gold looked at her and Henry, who was now yelling. "Give me my family back!"

"Wait," he said to Belle, "You can't see him?"

"See who?" asked Belle.

"Henry," said Gold.

"Who are you talking to?" said Henry angrily. Gold waved his hand and magically froze Henry in mid breath.

"Oh no," said Belle, her face falling, "It's true then," and she held up the message.

"What's true?" said Gold.

"This curse, it," Belle paused, struggling to master her own rising panic, "It separates people who love or care for one another into separate dimensions. Both people are still alive, but they can't see or hear anything that the other person says or does." Gold went pale, as the realization of what this might mean hit him. Belle continued, "That's what must have happened to Henry, everyone likes him and he likes everybody."

"Obviously not everyone," put in Gold, "I can still see him". Belle gave him a bothered look. "Yes, I know he's my grandson Belle, but don't you see? We have more important things to think about."

"Like what?" said Belle.

"Us," said Gold, putting his hands on her shoulders, "We have this love, Belle, and it's strong, and…" his eyes filling with tears Gold trailed off.

"Oh, Rumple," said Belle, and she hugged him close. "We'll find a way. You'll find a way." She stepped back and looked into his eyes. "We just need to make a plan. Is there any spell that would allow you to maintain contact with me?"

"Perhaps," said Gold, and releasing her, went over to his bookshelf. He took down a book and began looking through it. "I doubt that you'll be able to see anyone, Belle," said Gold.

"Except Regina," said Belle, "We don't exactly get on."

"I suspect that I'll be able to see everyone except you," said Gold, "And they'll all come to me, complaining and asking for potions."

"Do you think that anyone else has experienced it yet?" asked Belle, "Why was Henry the first?"

"I don't know the answer to either, Belle," said Gold, looking up from the book. "But I suspect that it will happen gradually, and eventually they'll realize what's going on."

"Do you think we should tell them?" asked Belle.

"I'll handle that," said Gold, and he looked back down at the book. "There," he said, "That's the spell I was thinking of." He looked up at Belle. "It won't allow us to see each other," he said, his eyes sad, "But I'll enchant your chipped cup, and I'll be able to see that, even when you're holding it."

"And how will I see you?" said Belle.

"I can enchant Bae's shawl, if you want," said Gold as he took both objects from the cupboard and murmured an incantation over them.

"Oh, Rumple," said Belle, hugging him tight. "I'm going to miss you."

"Not as much as I will you," replied Gold. Both of them pulled away a little sooner than they normally did. They stared into each other's eyes, both with the same realization. "You feel," began Gold.

"Insubstantial" finished Belle "There's not much time. Rumple, I'll search every book in that library and learn to use this internet thing in order to find a fix for this."

"And when you find one?" said Gold.

"I'll let you know somehow," said Belle "I'll find a way. And, Rumple. You're the only one who can take care of Henry. I know that," she paused "You don't like him, but he is your grandson. You have a responsibility."

"I know," said Gold, the pain in his eyes as he faced losing Belle again evident. "I'll take care of him," he said "For you, I'll be the man you want me to be." Belle looked at him a long moment, then burst into tears.

"I love you," she said, as she buried her face in his increasingly transparent shoulder. The two of them just held each other, both crying as each increasingly vanished from the others sight.

"I love you, Belle," said Gold one last time. And as they shared one last kiss, they vanished from each other's dimension. Gold stared at the chipped cup sitting on his counter until, finally it levitated into the air and went through the curtain to the backroom of the shop. He placed the shawl around his neck, and spent a minute just standing there, staring into space. Then he turned, startled briefly at the sight of the still frozen Henry, and with a wave of his hand, unfroze him.

"What did you just do to me?" said Henry, looking down at himself, unsure of what had just happened to him. He looked back up at Gold. "Who were you talking to?" he asked again.

"Belle, dearie" said Gold, in what he hoped was a completely nonplussed unemotional voice. Henry seemed to buy it.

"So it's only me who can't see anyone" he said slowly. "Why would you do this?" Gold stared at him, considering. He could tell Henry the truth, but… "He might decide to like me," he thought "And then I wouldn't be able to see him," he realized. For the first time in his life he would have to actively work at convincing someone to hate him. "It shouldn't be too hard," he thought. "It's not just you Henry," he said "No one in Storybrooke can see the people they love. There's been a curse put on all of us." He waited expectantly, and he wasn't disappointed by Henry's reply.

"Except you," said Henry, sadly, looking up at Gold "You can see the person you love, because you created the curse."

"Me, dearie?" said Gold "Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know," Henry said, his face now set in a challenge "But I'll find out. You won't get away with this!" Henry turned and ran out of the shop, the door banging behind him. Keeping Henry visible was definitely the least of his problems, thought Gold. He went over to the door, and switched the sign to closed. He didn't care if the whole town wanted his help, he was in no emotional state to do anything but stare blankly into space.

Belle sat in the back room of the shop and cried for quite a while. It certainly seemed like she and Gold were doomed to spend their lives separated from each other, and Belle just didn't feel like she could cope anymore. She pulled herself together though, with a realization, "I'll bring us back together," she resolved "There must be a way to defeat this curse." She glanced down at the now crumpled piece of paper in her hands, and grabbed her coat from beside the door. Books had always been her friends, now they would save her and Gold.

Emma was watching Regina pace up and down the apartment she shared with the Charmings. "Regina doesn't handle lack of control or doing nothing very well," she thought, observing Regina's anxious look. "I'm not much better though," Emma thought as she realized that she was drumming her fingers on the counter and bouncing her foot. Mary Margaret broke the silence. "Perhaps we could search for him again," she said. "He might have been out in the woods and didn't hear us calling,"

"His cell phone is gone, but he's not answering," said Regina, "Unless he decided to walk to Canada, he should still have service."

"Don't get so worked up, Regina," said Charming "He might just want some time to himself. He's growing up, and growing kids sometimes need time away from everyone else."

"It won't hurt to look for him" said Mary Margaret emphatically. "Come on, we can start near the harbor." Emma and Regina both got up immediately and headed for the door. Charming started to reply, but gave up as he watched the women leave.

"Here we go again," he said to Killian "I'm sure that Henry's fine."

"Agreed, mate," said Hook as they left the apartment "But Emma and Regina need to do something besides sit and worry."

"Of course," said Charming, resigning himself to more fruitless searching.

They went down to the harbor, and Mary Margaret ordered the two men, "You take that boat and we'll take this one," as she pointed to two fishing boats tied up on the pier. Killian wrinkled his nose at the smell of fish as he stepped onto the boat, followed by Charming. "A rather smelly vessel," he said, glancing about the rather messy deck.

"I suppose we should check below," said Charming, rather reluctantly.

"Indeed," said Killian, and headed down into the cabin. He glanced about, seeing nothing more than the ordinary messiness of a working fishing boat: stained coffee mugs, crumbs of past meals, dirty rags, and piles of ropes.

"Henry?" called Charming as he ducked into the cabin, nearly banging his head on the low roof. There was no reply.

"There's nothing here, mate," said Killian, and he went back up the stairway.

Charming followed him, and called to the women as he reached the top of the stair, "He's not here." Killian heard Snow yell something to Emma, but failed to hear the reply, as he headed down the gangplank back onto the dock. He watched Snow and Regina climb off the other boat, leaving a large space between them. He was just wondering where Emma was, when Charming called to Regina, "Did Emma and Snow find something?"

"No," said Regina icily as she walked over to them, following Snow.

"Who are you talking to?" said Snow at almost the exact same time as Charming said,

"Then why haven't they come off the boat yet?" Regina looked at Charming with enough scorn to wither daisies,

"They're right next to me," she said, in a tone that implied that Charming might want to check his brain cell count. Now it was Killian's turn to be confused.

"Emma isn't next to you," he said. Snow who had been looking toward Regina on her left, with a confused face, now said,

"Yes she is," as she turned to her right, "Or at least she was," said Snow looking puzzled. Regina glanced at Snow, her face a frown,

"She's still there Snow, right in front of you".

"No Emma, I've no idea what's going on, and I'm talking to your mother and father and your new," she glanced at Hook, "friend. And no, I haven't done anything. You're the ones going blind."

"Ok, wait", said Snow looking at Regina, "You're telling me that you can see Emma and Charming?"

"Yes," said Regina. She was interrupted by Charming, who asked, "You can see my wife and daughter?"

"Yes!" said Regina growing angry, "I can see all of you." Her face fell, and she turned suddenly to Hook, "Who can you see?" she asked.

"You, your majesty," said Killian sarcastically, "And Charming and Snow, although Snow," he squinted, "Looks a little faint." Snow looked offended.

"Emma told me that she can't see anyone but me," said Regina, to everyone. "And apparently I'm growing faint," she looked rather unhappy at this new revelation.

"Well, mates," said Killian with an air of resignation, "It looks like we've discovered what happened to Henry after all."

"What?" said Charming, Snow, and Regina in a disjointed harmony.

"He's still here," said Hook, "But we all love him, so he's not visible". No one said a word, until Regina spoke.

"This is a new curse," she said.

"That's stating the obvious, mate," said Killian, as he felt the first twinges of fear course through him at the realization that he had already lost Emma to the curse.


End file.
